Despair by Moonlight
by Fiend of Twilight
Summary: Another summer night .A good time for a walk and to think of your first love. sasuxsaku fic. I know the summary sucks.


Summer night's cool, calm, and they give you a safe feeling. So why not take a walked. And that is what our little cherry blossom decided to do. As she walked down the old wore dusty she saw and heard many things. The tall evergreens, the chilling night air around her. Sakura continued down the path until she reached the pond. Above the stary night glowed and gleamed. The moon shown with a beautiful yellow glow.

Sakura moved closer to the water to look at her reflection and she looked at herself. She has a long white and red kimono. With crimson red cherry blossoms at the end. Sakura also had a light robe on with red flowers on it. As she gazed at her self in the water. She could only think of her true love Sasuke. He had finally grown strong enough to become Ambu. He been assigned to a year long mission and hadn't seen him since he left. Her face full of sadness she though of him.

"Sasuke where are you"

"Can 't you see I miss you''

Sakura sighed and sat down looking at the water once again darken eyes. Then looked towards her feet, and smiled. Then unstrapped her whit heels. She stood up and walked gracefully into the water. Sakura enjoy the cool water against her ankles.

Out of no where she felt a sharp wind behind her. All her sense switched to ninja mode. Then began to scan the area for enemy nin. " Damn, the night I decide to relax I get attacked." A shadowy figure watch her every move she made, he smirked.

Sakura was about to do a hand sign when someone appeared in before her. Sakura was about to fall back but. When a strong arm wrapped around her waist. Onyx eyes met Emerald. "Sasuke" He smirked when she said his name. He grabbed her pulled her close. "Shh he said softly let stay quiet for a while." They held on to each other for long time.

As she looked at Sasuke she could see that he was still in his ambu uniform . Then look at his face . Sasuke had grown a lot after being with Orochimaru . Even Hair Was little different it still stuck up like when like it did when they were genin. Sakura smiled at him and return the smile back . As they stood there the sun started to rise. They let each other go and Sakura notice the water. "Sasuke look at the water" she said happily. The ponds water turn a milky white color. Sakura move closer to the water. It felt like silk cloth through her fingers. "Sakura don't … move. "What's wro- before they she could finish . She felt a change in the wind then there he was . His huge straw hat on his head. The long black cloak around slintly moving in the wind. He reached his hat showing of his sharigan eyes full of hatred, and killing intent. His body covered in a dark aura. "Foolish little brother I left you alive to despite me, to become stronger" "But it seem you got slide tracked." He glance at Sakura, then smirked as Sasuke push her further back. " Little brother … are you ready?" Sasuke active his sharigan. And the fight began .

Sakura couldn't 't see what was going on. All she did was two figures bashed against each other. Then Sasuke landed on the ground. Before Sasuke could make his next Itachi stab through Sasuke stomach and out his back " Nooo" screamed Sakura as hot tears steamed down her face. Sakura tried to go to him, but Itachi grabbed her by the collar. Active the mongu sharigan and parzied her body. Then tossed her in the water. Sakura could swim because of what Itachi did . As she floated down she could hear Sasuke calling for " Sakura swim up SSSAAKKUURA."

He kept calling until she couldn't hear him any more. "I'm going to die to here?" "NO I can' t there still much I want do!" "There are still thing I need to say to them"

"Naruto … thank you for everything I'm grateful to have as a friend and teammate." "Kakshi even though you're a prev , you are a great teacher who tot me a lot." "Sasuke the only thing I can say that I forgive you for everything you did, and that I love you dearly."

As Sakura drafted to bottom with a load **BAM**! Sakura woke up laying sprawled out on across the floor. Look out window, seeing the beautiful blue sky not one cloud showing Sakura sat up and looked at the cloak it read 7:30. Sakura sat there thinking about her dream, her emerald eyes full with worry. "What if I die before I can tell them that?" They 'll never know how I feel. Out no where she hears a very load blonde ramen lover yell, " SSSSSSSAAAAAKKKKUUURRRAAAA come outside so we can get re-" " Ouch teme that hurt!" Sakura got up ran down the stairs and slammed open the front door. Sasuke rise a brow and asked "Sakura what's wro-?" She ran up to them and hugged them both" Naruto Sasuke I'm sorry." "I'm sorry for everything I did to you both." "Sakura you haven't do-" "Yes I have I'm always mean to you Naruto." "Um Sakura use you been drinking?" Sakura let go of him then grabs Sasuke he looked down at her. He could see that she was scared and needed someone to calm her down. So he pulls her closer to him. "Sakura don't worry I'm here and there's nothing to be sorry for." They stay that until Naruto spoke " O ok I'm going to eat." Hey maybe Hinata will come." With that Naruto ran merrily down the street. Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped then looked at each other. He wiped her tears away. Then finally let go of each other then she smiled at him and he smiled back. He pulled her into a loving embrace.

**An: **That was my first fanfic. So Please review any comments about my story are welcome !


End file.
